


did you miss me?

by Lokified



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock BBC
Genre: F/M, Gen, sherlock bbc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokified/pseuds/Lokified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily thinks she can start fresh again and ignore her entire past. But then again, little does she know about Jim Moriarty.<br/>(I have decided I'm not going to go on with this, thank you!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	did you miss me?

**Author's Note:**

> (I have decided I'm not going to go on with this, thank you!)  
> Okay so, this is basically my first published serious work ever? Yeah. I'm super nervous and I have quite a few ideas on how this is going to continue but I need reviews and opinions/suggestions first before I can go any further (hence, the seriously super short chapter, sorry!) . The idea haunted me ever since I watched His Last Vow so here it is finally. I'm pretty proud that I finally pushed myself to post a piece by me after just admiring fanfiction from afar .. so your opinions and comments will mean the world to me! Please keep in mind that English is NOT my native language, so forgive any silly grammar .. etc mistakes. Thank you and enjoy! (His Last Vow spoilers)

Pop. Pop. Pop.

She stood in front of the machine lazily but in a good mood. The smell of the popcorn was the only thing that kept her patient. She’d been looking forward to tonight, just a night by herself and a big bowl of popcorn in front of the TV. They were airing “Public Enemies” today and Johnny Depp was a favorite of hers, so tonight ought to be a good time.

Emily’s TV was visible even when she was standing in the kitchen counter. Her green eyes kept flickering from the popcorn machine to the TV to make sure the movie hasn’t started yet. She treated herself to a larger quantity today, which caused her to wait a little bit longer, but it was finally done. She started emptying the machine’s contents into the bowl as she happily hummed to herself. Emily liked movie nights like these. They made her happy.

She took the bowl and headed to the couch, catching a couple of pieces in her mouth by simply letting the tip of her tongue touch them, they’d stick like glue. Before she sank into the couch, she turned off the lights and made the atmosphere completely cinematic. Her hands began to lazily reach inside the bowl, but only taking piece by piece so as to not finish it too quickly before the movie even started. The signal was really bad and the screen would freeze several times. “At least it’s just the commercials.” She mumbled lazily as she crunched on some popcorn.

Emily got super comfortable the moment the opening credits of the movie began, finally taking large scoops in her hands and into her mouth. But then the screen went black & white and a loud continuous beep was heard. She simply froze. “What the-“ She mumbled irritably through a mouth full forgetting to chew. She set the bowl aside and as she reached for the remote, a signal seemed to be struggling on the screen for a while until it was in perfect condition and the beeping stopped. A very close shot of a man’s head that was turned the other way was clearly visible. For a second she couldn’t tell if this was a still shot or footage, but it was a bit shaky so she figured it was a video. Her brain tried to remember if that was the opening scene of the movie but it wasn’t .. who & what the hell is this?

“ Oh.” She gasped almost choking on the popcorn, her hand was on her mouth in disbelief. The man’s head turned slowly. His eyes were lazy, but they pierced into hers. His lips were slightly parted. 

"Did you miss me?"


End file.
